Un desliz con mi rival
by Hiromi Orange
Summary: Spin-Off Capitulo 8 de QCAMM. Mei y Harumi son rivales por el amor de Yuzu pero un encuentro las hará cambiar un poco de parecer. "lo siento esto es muy extraño..., -..- Te atrape Taniguchi!. -..- me parece una linda idea, después de todo...este será nuestro secreto..., -..- sí, será nuestro secreto, y más nada importa.- "


Hola, este es un "Spin Off" de la escena HaruMei en ¿Quien cambio a mi Mei?

para quienes no sepan, este trata donde la personalidad de Mei cambia abruptamente ante un accidente el cual hace que tenga un traumatismo quien hace que sus emociones se descontrolen, La Aihara cambia de "modo frio" a "modo algodón de azúcar", si tiene más dudas puede leer el capitulo 8 del fic :)

sin más gracias por quienes pidieron este Oneshot Spin off

* * *

 _Citrus no me pertenece...bu bu desu wa~_

 _._

 **Advertencia:**

.

1.- Los personajes no tendrán la misma personalidad ni tampoco está historia seguirá la linea temporal de citrus

2.- Una mei como usted **NO** se lo ha imaginado, ni creyó "leer"

* * *

.

 **Un desliz con mi rival**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba anocheciendo y una pelinegra se encontraba sentada en una banqueta con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos… hace poco que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía una despistada e hiperactiva rubia quien era su hermana mayor.

-¿Por qué dejaste que te besará…nee-chan?…- _suspiraba mientras observaba como el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más.-_ eres una idiota, onee-chan… idiota!.- _lanzo una ramita que había recogido hace un par de minutos atrás._

La escena donde una pelirosa besaba a su hermana mientras la observaba con una mirada desafiante volvió a su mente, le dolía y bastante, aunque lo que más le molestaba era que su cuerpo no le respondió en ese momento, sino que quedo petrificada mirando una fatídica escena, aquello lo odio con todo su ser.

-Onee-chan no baka!.- _volvió a sentir sus mejillas húmedas, de nueva cuenta estaba llorando, no quería hacerlo, no quería sentirse débil pero ahí estaban esas lágrimas, no podía controlarlas por más que tratará._

Poco a poco las luminarias del parque comenzaron aumentar su intensidad, se percibía una brisa fresca que le mecía sus brillantes mechones azabache.

De pronto escucho como unos pasos venían acercándose aquel lugar, temía que su querida onee-chan la hubiera encontrado, definitivamente no quería verla, bueno no por ahora, no hasta que se calmará. Escucho una voz conocida, una la cual no creyó que encontraría ahí.

-Presi…¿estás bien?- _aun costado de ella estaba una castaña quien la miraba preocupada_.

Levanto su vista para encontrarse con unos orbes cafés, quienes la observaban con una evidente preocupación.

-¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser ella?. _\- pensó..-_ Tani…guchi..- _apenas audible y entrecortadamente salieron esas palabras de sus fríos labios._

Miró totalmente sorprendida a la frágil pelinegra quien la miraba con sus mejillas inundadas de lágrimas, sintió algo en su interior se removió ante aquella imagen, un sentimiento extraño para ella, no quería verla llorar por lo que se acercó más a la chica. La abrazó, sorprendiéndose de paso, no sabía el porqué de sus acciones, sólo quería apoyarla en ese momento, una cosa era segura Mei era su rival, pero aun así no podía dejarla sola mucho menos en ese estado.

Por su parte la pelinegra se sorprendió la repentina muestra de cariño de la castaña, decidió recibir la muestra de afecto por parte de la gyaru, se sintió a gusto por la calidez que la chica le entregaba correspondiendo el abrazo, algo que la hizo comenzar a calmarse, sintiéndose confortada, comprendida.

-Gracias….Taniguchi-san.- _dijo aun abrazando a la chica, mientras apoyaba su mente en el hombro de esta._

 _Sonrío mientras acariciaba la bella cabellera de la Aihara menor, se limitó a contestar calmadamente_.- No hay problema presi…

Harumi se separó de la pelinegra, para sentarse a su lado, se debatía internamente si preguntarle a la chica o no, qué le había sucedido.

-¿Te sientes mejor, presi?.- _rompió el extraño silencio que se había formado entre las dos._

 _Evitó cruzar miradas con la chica_.-mmh…si gracias Taniguchi-san.- _sonrió un tanto melancólica_

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?.- _notó como la ojiamatista se tensó_.

 _Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, luego poso su vista hacia al frente.-_ no quiero ir a casa.- _suspiró_.- no quiero ver a Yuzu-nee.- _pensó._

-Qué extraño..- _pensó_.- No sería un tanto extraño que la intachable presidenta fuera contras las normas.- _fingía asombro la castaña_

 _Miró sorprendida a su acompañante_.-ja ja puede ser.- _una sonrisa sincera se escapaba de sus finos labios._

 _Esto hizo sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho, pero prefirió ignorarla por ahora, hizo una pose pensativa mientras miraba a la chica de reojo_.- Entonces presi, ¿por qué no te quedas en mi casa hoy?

-¿Eh? ¿Estás segura Taniguchi-san?.- _pregunto un tanto sorprendida_.

-Mm si, quizás necesites estar tranquila por hoy, además mañana no hay clases.- _le restó importancia al asunto para hacer sentir tranquila a la chica que estaba a su lado._

Estaba dudando si recibir o no ayuda de su rival aunque no tenía ganas de volver a su hogar ni mucho menos ver a la hiperactiva rubia, suspiró y terminó por aceptar

\- Está bien Taniguchi-san pero…. tendré que avisarle a nee-chan.- _bajo el tono de voz en lo último algo que no pasó desapercibido para Harumi._

El cambio en la entonación de sus palabras hizo sospechar a la castaña de que se trataba el asunto, aun si saber un porqué de sus acciones decidió por sacar a la chica del lugar.

 _Se levantó de la banqueta para posarse frente a la chica_.- no te preocupes por eso, yo le aviso a Yuzucchi.- _le extendió la mano para que esta se levantara_.

 _Dudo de tomar la mano ofrecida, hasta que por impulso lo hizo_ -mm...- _asintió sonriente, generando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la contraria._

 _._

 _._

… _._

Caminaban a paso lento por las calles observando el negro cielo que estaba sobre sus cabezas, era otoño y estaba bastante helado para la fecha casi parecía invierno.

Harumin miraba de reojo a la pelinegra quien mantenía a ratos una mirada perdida, se notaba que estaba pensando mucho, suspiro con desganes intentando pensar que decirle, hasta que de la nada adelanto su paso , parándose frente a la distraída Aihara quien choco con ella.

-Itai! Mm….- _guardo silencio nuevamente al sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura, quienes la soltaron al cabo de un par de minutos, levanto su vista para toparse nuevamente con esos cafés quienes seguían preocupados por ella._

 _Poso su dedo en la frente de la amante de los kumas empujándola de pronto, haciendo que la chica hiciera un puchero por la acción.-_ debes tener cuidado por donde caminas, presi _.- le sonrió de manera burlesca generando un sonrojo y un ceño fruncido en la nombrada._

-A qu-qué te refieres, tú te me cruzaste de la nada!.- _le reclamaba sonrojada subiendo el tono de su voz._

Harumi solo le señalo el suelo, bajo su vista encontrándose con un agujero en la calle, estuvo a punto de caer en él, en cierto modo la castaña la había salvado de sufrir algún tipo de percance, bueno de otro percance.

-Y bien…?.- _mantenía esa sonrisa maliciosa que estaba llamando la atención de la pelinegra._

-gra-gracias…Taniguchi.- _dijo bajando la voz en la última parte, logrando que la castaña sonriera aún más._

 _-_ Descuida vamos, aún no has cenado verdad, presi?.- _reanudaba su camino a su hogar._

-mmm…no.-

-Bien entonces cocinaré algo para ti.-

No dijo nada solo sonrió en ese momento, en cierto modo la amabilidad que le demostraba su rival no le disgustaba todo lo contrario le producía diversos sentimientos, unos caóticos y extraños sentimientos.

.

.

…..

Al paso de unos minutos llegaron a la residencia Taniguchi, la dueña de casa invito a Mei a entrar. Cordialmente pidió permiso para ingresar, se cambió sus zapatos y camino junto a la gyaru.

-No debes ser tan formal, presi, total esta noche estaremos solas.- _dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina junto a la pelinegra._

 _Mei sintió como sus mejillas ardieron estrepitosamente, que había pensado la pequeña Aihara, nada bueno seguro.- ¿_ Q-Qué? ¿Estamos solas?.- _en su voz se notó su nerviosismo._

 _Harumi la miró un segundo analizándola, sonrió y comenzó a molestarle.-_ sí, es lo que dije, mm… ¿acaso estaba pensando algo raro presi?.- _miraba burlonamente.-_ quizás algo ¿in-de-cen-te?.

-N-N-No!.- _hizo un mohín de enfado con junto a sus sonrojadas mejillas, daban una vista bastante peculiar, interesante y atrayente, quizás._

 _-_ Descuida, solo la molesto _.- sonrió para reanudar su camina hacia la cocina._

 _-_ No es gracioso…mou Taniguchi-san deja de reírte! _.- inflaba sus mejillas._

 _-_ Puedes ver televisión mientras me esperas que cocine.- _comento en el umbral de la puerta del lugar ya mencionado._

 _-_ mmm….bien.- _dijo un tanto desganada dirigiéndose al living del hogar de la castaña._

 _-_ lo siento….pero esto es muy extraño _.- pensó la de orbes cafés._

Entro a la cocina observando que ingredientes tenía para hacer una buena cena para su invitada.

.

.

… _._

Por su parte la chica de cabellera azabache se sentó en uno de los sillones acomodándose para ver televisión, se estaba aburriendo mucho de tanto pasar y pasar los canales, se encontraba curiosa de la labor que estaba ejerciendo la gyaru en la cocina, algo en su interior la impulsaba a levantarse y aventurarse hacía aquel lugar.

Escucho como la joven tarareaba una canción, esto aumento considerablemente su curiosidad, sigilosamente se levantó con rumbo hacia la cocina, se escondió detrás del tabique divisor, asomándose lenta pero disimuladamente, pudo notar como la chica estaba de espalda a ella cantando un canción de un grupo de idols.

Sonrió maliciosamente, el pensamiento de molestar a la dueña de casa cruzo por su mente, se acercó prudentemente casi como si de un ninja se tratase, ya cuando estaba muy cerca de su objetivo, ejecuto su travesura, abrazo a la gyaru por la espalda sorprendiéndola en el acto.

-¿Pre-presi?!.- _soltó en un tono muy alto la abordada._

-Te atrape Taniguchi.- _soltó a la nombrada quien se giró para encarar a la ex hielo quien la miraba atenta._

-Sucede algo, mei-san?.- _la miraba curiosa, de por si el estado algodón de azúcar de la chica era extraño más aún eran sus impulsos_

-¿Puedo ayudarte a cocinar?.- _hizo un puchero que derritió a la castaña haciéndola sonrojar fuertemente_.- por favor me aburro ~

-Eeh… está bien, puedes lavar las verduras.- _dijo la chica señalándole los ingredientes que estaban en el fregadero esperando por ser lavados._

-Yei!.- _tomo el segundo mandil que había en la cocina, arremango sus mangas y comenzó con la tarea asignada por la dueña de casa._

Por otro lado harumin preparaba el arroz, observando de reojo a la pelinegra de vez en cuanto hasta que esta volvió hablar.

 _-_ Ne Taniguchi…- _comento la joven planeando un pequeña travesura, bueno otra._

La nombrada se giró para ver que quería la ojiamatista cuando sintió algo frió impactarse en su rostro, la pelinegra le había lanzado agua, la cual escurría por su cara apegando su flequillo en su frente.

-Muy graciosa presi.- _comenzó a acercarse amenazantemente a la joven de cabellos oscuros quien retrocedía ante la imponente ojimarrón._

 _-_ Ta-ta-taniguchi?.- _poco a poco sus mejillas ganaban color ante la imponente y dominante actitud de su rival._

Ignoro el llamado de su acompañante acorralándola, observando cómo está se volvía un gatito nervioso, algo que la hizo sonreír maliciosamente, y sin previo aviso empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su víctima, quien no paraba de reír derramando lágrimas.

 _-_ jaja mou, Taniguchi mala, ya basta, basta _.- comentaba._

-je eso te pasa por mojarme presi _.- dejo de torturar a su presa._

 _-_ Mou eres mala _.- hizo un puchero_

Mei avanzo un poco para reanudar su labor pero para su desgracia tropezó, en un ágil movimiento harumin la abrazo evitando la caída la chica. La Aihara tenía los ojos cerrados por miedo, lentamente fue abriéndolos encontrándose con unos hermosos cafés quienes la miraban atentamente.

Verde y café se perdían en los contrarios, ambas estaban tan concentradas observando cada detalle de la contraria hasta el punto de perderse. La primera en reaccionar fue la gyaru, quien desvió su mirada para luego separarse del extraño abrazo.

-¿Estás bien?.-

-S-Si, gracias.-

Se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio continuando con la cena, cuando por fin todo estuvo lista fueron a al living para cenar viendo caricaturas. Se sentaron juntas degustando las verduras salteadas, tortilla de huevo acompañado de arroz.

-Taniguchi….- _llamo la Aihara._

-Mmh?.- _observo a la chica que estaba a su costado._

-Di "ah".- _acerco un poco de comida con sus palillos hasta la boca de Harumin_.

-¿Eh?.- _iba a protestar pero la joven volvió hacer un tierno puchero el cual la hizo ceder_.- "ah".- _abrió la boca recibiendo el alimento_.- eso no es un beso indirecto?.- _pensó_

-jeje.- _sonreía victoriosa, estaba feliz ya que había logrado sonrojar a la joven_.- estas sonrojada~

-Mmh….no.- _toco sus mejillas sintiendo el ardor, pero no iba aceptarlo bueno no por ahora._

 _._

 _._

… _._

Terminaron de cenar, lavaron los trastes hasta que llegó la hora del baño, harumin le ofreció a Mei tomar una ducha, ya que ella se había bañado antes de salir por mientras buscaría entre sus ropas que prestarle a la chica.

Luego de un rato apareció la pelinegra luciendo el pijama que le había prestado, la pequeña Aihara se veía bastante bien algo que descoloco a la dueña de casa.

-Mh bien, iré a buscar un…un futón.- _dijo la castaña un tanto avergonzada, saliendo a prisa del lugar._

-Claro traniguchi.- _sonreía la de orbes violeta, mientras observaba la habitación de la castaña_.- vaya tiene un buen gusto.

.

La gyaru volvía de su búsqueda la cual no fue muy satisfactoria que digamos, el futon no estaba disponible, ya que su hermana lo había lavado y no contaban con otro por ende solo significaba una cosa…debía compartir su cama con la chica de ojos violetas, algo que la hizo sentirse un tanto inquieta.

-Mm…¿pasa algo Haru-chan?.- _preguntaba la pelinegra en su modo ternura, observando las extrañas expresiones que estaba haciendo la castaña._

-Eh? ¿Haru-chan?.- _sonrió por las ocurrencias de su rival_.- eso suena un tanto adorable sabes, Mei-san...

-Lo sé además, sólo por hoy te llamaré así.- _contestaba desviando su mirada un tanto sonrojada por lo que había dicho._

-Vaya tiene un modo dere~ jeje interesante.- _pensaba la dueña de casa_.- bien no encontré un futon disponible…así que presi.- _sonrió_.- tendrás que dormir conmigo ~

-Eh?! Pero….bi-bien.- _se sonrojo por el hecho de tener que dormir con su rival, aquello le generaba una extraña sensación_.

-Bien, entonces….- _no supo que decir la castaña._

 _-_ Mejor nos acostamos…- _continuo muy sonrojada la Aihara._

 _-_ No lo digas así, suena extraño _.- pensó la anfitriona._

Se acomodaron en la cama, dándose la espalda para estar más cómodas, ya que ambas no sabían cómo tomar ciertas sensaciones que sentían en ese momento. La pelinegra no tenía a su señor oso a quien abrazaba por las noches, por lo que se giró buscando el brazo de la castaña, el cual lo tomo como suplente del Mrs kuma, esta acción se le había hecho costumbre desde que su personalidad cambio.

-Gra-gracias por lo de hoy…Haru-chan~.- _dijo un tanto apenada escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo._

-Descuida presi, aunque seas mi rival no significa que no pueda ayudarte cuando lo necesites.- _le otorgo una sincera sonrisa_.- descansa, buenas noches….

-Buenas noches Haru-chan….- _se removió un par de veces intentando dormir pero no podía, estaba nerviosa, el porqué de ello le era confuso, si hoy había tenido demasiadas confusiones, suspiró frustrada._

-Mm..¿no puedes dormir?.- _preguntaba la gyaru mientras observaba de reojo a su invitada, quien estaba un tanto inquieta._

-N-no…- _apenas puro decir, por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, podía jurar que su rostro ardía en llamas._

Sonrió un tanto divertida para luego girarse acariciando la cabeza de la chica de paso, pensó que si hacia eso esta podría relajarse y dormir, claro esto también le permitiría conciliar el sueño de algún modo.

-Mm…- _apenas podía abrazar el brazo de la chica por la posición, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a sentirse más relajada, le gustaba la extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo, sus parpados empezaron a pesarle en cierto modo, podía escuchar la calmada respiración de la contraria._

-y…mejor?.- _pregunto un tanto curiosa, abrió uno de sus ojos para ver las reacciones de la chica quien estaba sonriendo con una expresión muy tierna, volvió a cerrar sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el tranquilo momento, después de todo quizás era el único que podrían disfrutar de esa manera._

-Sí, gracias Haru-chan.- _apenas podía pronunciar palabras estaba muy relajada al punto que tenía la necesidad de dormirse._

 _._

Por impulso soltó el brazo de la ojimarrón haciendo abrir sus ojos por el repentino alejamiento de la pelinegra, el cual duro solo unos segundos, sintió como los brazos de la presidenta rodeaban su cuello acercándola peligrosamente hacia ella. Algo en ella no la detuvo, todo lo contrario, poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica para acercarla a sí misma.

Ninguna de las dos quería detenerse, ambas percibían una extraña curiosidad, podían sentir el aliento de la otra chocar con el propio, siendo la menor de las Aiharas quien acorto la distancia que las separaba, su curiosidad estaba siendo zaceada.

Fue un beso sutil con movimientos lentos, ambas seguían perfectamente el compás de la otra, como si sus labios se entendieran a la perfección, se separaron lentamente, quedándose en silencio. La ojiamatista aprovecho esto para abrazar a la castaña, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de esta, quien volvió a cerrar sus ojos tratando de calmar su agitada respiración.

-Mei-san?.- _demando a su rival_.- qué… por qué….

-No lo sé.- _se apresuró a decir_.- no sé porque lo hice haru-chan, yo….yo lo siento….

La contraria pudo sentir el aliento de su la menor de la Aihara en su cuello, algo que la hizo estremecerse, desear tomar esos finos y apetitosos labios una vez más. Llevo sus manos hasta las mejillas de la presidenta, haciendo que la viera a los ojos.

-Tranquila…. Está bien….- _miraba intensamente a la contraria._

-¿Está bien _?.- miraba curiosa a la chica quien acariciaba sus mejillas con cariño_.- ¿puedo volver a hacerlo, haru-chan?

-Eh? Bu-bueno….- _se sonrojo ante la extraña petición de su rival._

-Tehe~ haru-chan es adorable.- _con ello volvió a capturar los labios de la castaña._

Aquel beso estaba cargado de ternura, compasión y curiosidad para ambas no era un simple despecho por lo ocurrido con la Aihara mayor, no en ello y sin quererlo había un algo más.

Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más intenso, la gyaru lamio el labio inferior de la chica pidiendo permiso para que su lengua entrara y se aventurara en su boca, permiso que fue concedido sin ningún problema por la amante de los osos. Ambas batallaban por el dominio de aquel ósculo, ambas permitía a la otra dominarla, aunque harumin no conto que la ahora dulce Mei comenzara a dejarse vencer tan repentinamente, esto sin duda le había llamado la atención.

La nombrada se posesionó sobre la castaña sin romper el beso, haciéndola que la aludida abriera sus ojos encontrándose con unos violetas quienes la miraban con ternura.

-Mm… Mei-san quiere tener el control.- _sonreía maliciosamente después de romper aquel beso._

 _-_ Ca-cállate haru-chan, mou! Hasta para esto me molestas _.- se cruzó de brazo mientras inflaba sus mejillas desviando su mirada, en una extraña pose de indignada._

 _-_ jaja lo siento, es que… _.-llevo sus manos a la cadera de la joven que estaba sobre su regazo.-_ no puedo evitar molestarte.

-¡¿Ha-Haru-chan?!.- _se giró rápidamente para mirarla sonrojada.-_ mou! Baka _.- se acercó para morderle la punta de la nariz._

 _Sonrió ante la acción de su acompañante, llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla para acariciarla suavemente.-_ por hoy, seré tú baka….- _contesto con una seguridad de quien sabe dónde la saco, no comprendió por qué quería decir esas palabras tal vez fue un impulso, solo tal vez…_

 _-_ Tehe~ me parece una linda idea, después de todo _….- le dio un corto beso en los labios.-_ este será nuestro secreto….

 _-_ sí, será nuestro secreto _.- le devolvió otro corto beso.-_ y más nada importa _.- dio un coqueto guiño._

 _-_ Haru-chan baka…- _de nueva cuenta volvió unir sus labios quien la chica que estaba debajo de ella, se fundieron en aquel suave beso, cargado de varias emociones, hoy más nada importaba para ambas, el tema con rubia había quedado de lado, solo se enfocarían en dejarse llevar por aquellas nuevas sensaciones, en aquel mágico momento que estaban viviendo porque quien sabe si volvería a repetirse._

 _._

 _Fin~_

* * *

 **Notas Orange~:**

 **Gracias a quien se tomo la molestia de leerlo, además si hay algún error de índole ortográfica o de redacción recuerden que soy humana chuuni y me equivoco bastante!**

 **Cambio & Nya~! **


End file.
